


Observations

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: ALL OF THUS IS GAY, DeathMorgue, F/F, Legit Morgan could kill ya here, Razor Reznick, St. Claire, Yes because YES, and cute, don’t mess with Morgan, more like deathMorg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Ok so heres a canon idea i just gotta jot down, before i forget. Ya know howHow morgan and park were dr. coyles residents? Well than, park and morgan have been working together for a long time they have to have grown on each other. So wheres my park/morgan brother sister sorta relationship??? Like theres something that makes morgan tic, or she is getting worked up and park helps her! Yes canon!!!!! Orrrrr morgan absent mindly pics up a coffee for him and everyone is like who did that come from, and park knows immediately





	Observations

Claire was observant,   
perhaps too observant,

for she noticed things other people didn’t. 

Especially about her girlfriend Morgan, 

well, claire blushed, not that she was looking. 

but when she was ahem looking, she noticed things about park and morgan that she didn’t see before. 

Like for instance, one day she saw morgan burst in but more tense than usual. Her shoulders were drawn back, her face frozen in a stressed way, and if someone even as so looked at her, she would give them a glaring of a lifetime. 

Claire was on her way to comfort her, as she noticed that her hands would give tiny jerks, and she shuffled her feet quite a bit. Morgan was secretly autistic, and this was her desperately wanting to stim, to rock her heels, and flap her hands. She thought she was the only one who knew about this, but than as she saw park lead her to another room and hand her, her pen that calmed her, she realised she was wrong. 

Later on she saw park frantically look for something, tearing out all the drawers.   
Morgan burst in and sped over to give him something, claire got a closer look and found a kids drawing, old and wrinkled at the edges. Of two stick figures and a message saying “i love you daddy! From kellen” in wobbly letters. 

It must have been a drawing given to him a while ago. He secretly carried it everywhere. Only morgan knew this, and she immediately knew something was up, and searched and found it for him. Claire was shocked at her surprising kindness. She thought besides claire she was like the terminator in a human disguise. She wondered how they knew each other so well, and how they acted so nice to each other.

Realization hit her like a rock. 

They both used to work for Coyle! Ugh coyle. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of the cocky doctor who tried to sexually harass her. But when that happened and coyle got fired, morgan and park got transferred here. That means that they worked together already. And they gotta have some type of relationship? Probably some brother sister thang going on. Thats why Morgan didn’t seem like she was going to murder people in there sleep, and flash a cold smile that made everyone die inside, well, everyone except claire. And also why park was actually showing emotion. Huh.

Claire was proud of her findings. Maybe she should be a little more observant? Look around a little. 

“Hi St. Claire!” came a familiar voice.   
Morgan wrapped an arm around Claire's waist, and gave her a little shake. 

“Ugh don't call me St. Claire.” Claire groaned but smiled nevertheless. 

“You seem so dead? And thats coming from the person you annoyingly call DeathMorg!” Morgan replied speaking of the nickname Claire called her that she hated. Giving off a little morgany frown.   
Claire chuckled and gave morgan a kiss on the cheek.

“Well your my one and only DeathMorg.” she laughed. Morgan immediately looked better.

“Get a room” Melendez mumbled as he walked by. 

Morgan tensed, stood up and gave him a glare that would haunt him forever.

“I should say the same about you and shawn” she spoke slowly and deliberately so he could hear the malice in her threat.   
He gulped.

“Uh n-never mind carry on.” he squeaked in a decible that seemed so unlike the deepish voiced melendez. He practically ran away, proving that even if your were her boss, you did not want to mess with what morgan loved. 

“Morg”s” claire said reaching out and touching her arm.

“You probably just traumatized him!” she scolded but with a glowing smile of happiness.

“Ya, well let him be traumatized” Morgan growled. Claire loved it when morgan got like this. All proud and defensive of what she loved. 

Claire noticed that morgans hands were twitching slightly. She had her sit down and gave her, her favorite pen. God did it work wonders.   
Morgan was instantly intrigued. She would click it madley, it was highly annoying to others, but the clicking noise might as well be background noise to Claire. She was just contempt with seeing Morgans absorbed look. Who knew that all it took to brighten this gloomy doctor was something as simple as a pen. 

But claire observed something else. As much as Morgan was distracted by the pen, she still was stimming more then usual. Her eyes would shift around a lot, and her feet shuffle. 

“Morg’s you alright?” Claire asked, concern outlining her voice. 

“Uh, y-yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” Morgan stammered. She then proceeded to clear her throat. Then clear it two more times.   
Claire by far worried, but she knew that if she showed that or pressed her for details Morgan might just shutdown. In front of others she forced herself to be normal, (not that she needed too, normal was overrated in Claire's POV) but in front of Claire she acted quite like shawn. More nervous and (infantile was the word?) and she showed the more insecure side of herself, so Claire had to be more cautious. 

Morgan than did something that even shocked claire.

She put down the pen.

Her hands went to play with the edge of her jacket automatically, tho even this she seemed to freeze up a little than even than. 

She went to just laying her hands down, one gripping her pants leg so her knuckles would turn white, she could only restrain so much.

Restrain.

The word flashed through claire's mind so suddenly that it took her a sec too comprehend. Was it possible that morgan was, restraining herself?

“Morg’s,’ Claire questioned slowly

“What.” morgan replied sharply

“Come on is something bothering you?” claire pressed  
Morgan started to overt her eyes, a bad sign.

“Well, i mean. I don't know. Its just I..,” she trailed off 

“Come on morgan, you can tell me.” claire urged.

“Well, i heard what you said about saun a few day ago, about how all his stims and idiosyncrasies , and how he was becoming a constant annoyance. So i thought you must feel the same about me.” morgan explained pink blossoming on her pale face. Claire stood open mouthed realizing how stupid she had been.

“NO, Morgan no! Im so sorry that was not at all aimed at you! Ugh im so stupid, i should have never said that in the first place. I only said that cause i was tired and cranky and didn’t get my coffee that morning. He doesn’t bother me. He was just going overkill saun at the wrong moment. And even so, if you happened to do that, I wouldn’t care, i would only love it! Your my deathmorg. I love you!” claire urgently corrected.

Morgan gave a small smile at this. 

“So you don't mind, if i click my pen?”  
She asked hesitantly. Claire in response gave morgan a peck on the lips and handed her her pen back.

“Does that answer it for you?” 

So the happy couple laughed as morgan clicked madly. And claire realized, that as much as she was observant, she could as much as she tried never fully observe morgan. For morgan wasn’t just Dr. Morgan Reznick. 

She was her DeathMorg. :)


End file.
